You're too Dumb for Your Own Good
"You're Too Dumb for Your Own Good" is the sixth episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Day 16 With Trent out of the way, Infi starts to think about what he and Gabe are going to do next. After how tribal council went, Jidiro is pretty sure that his head is on the chopping block. Day 17 At Funafuti, Nico approaches Nick about the possibility of the two of them flipping things around at their tribe. Day 18 People from all three tribes wake up on Day 18 to discover new tree-mail telling them about the day’s immunity challenge, but this time there’s a twist. Instead of tribal immunity being up for grabs, everybody will compete in a challenge for individual immunity and reward. One person from each tribe will win individual immunity, and every tribe will go to their own tribal council. There’s another twist. Of the three people who win individual immunity, the two who do the best will also win reward for their tribe, which is that they will be able to watch the third tribe’s tribal council. At Vaitupu, Joe immediately picks up that it’s imperative he makes sure that Jidiro doesn’t win immunity. At Olosau, Fred decides that he’s not going to give his all in the challenge. Because he doesn’t know if he and Brad will vote off Tucker or Uranus, he decides that he’s going to let the two of them compete for individual immunity, and whichever one loses gets voted off. Back at Vaitupu, Joe is still worried because he knows that if Jidiro wins immunity, his game is over. Meanwhile, Jidiro himself is also anxious about the challenge, because he knows that he has to win in order to guarantee his survival. Joe is also still worried about what will happen if Jidiro wins. At Funafuti, Nick is seeing new doors open up for him if he’s able to continue his good form in challenges and win individual immunity. When Vaitupu are about to head off to the challenge, Joe is still freaking out about it. At the immunity challenge, Fred doesn’t put any effort in, but for many others it’s important that they win immunity. This is apparently the first challenge since the swap that people actually want to win. On Funafuti, Nick wins individual immunity. On Vaitupu, Infi wins individual immunity. On Olosau, Uranus wins individual immunity. Nick and Infi both beat Uranus, so Funafuti and Vaitupu will both get to see Vaitupu’s tribal council. Olosau get back to camp and Uranus is happy that he won immunity. He thinks that he is still tight with Fred and Brad and, had Tucker won, he had no backup plan. Brad is less happy about Uranus winning immunity because he really wanted Uranus to be voted off before the merge. Uranus is nervous about Fred’s idol and wants to try to flush it in this vote while also voting off Tucker. He tells Tucker that the plan is to vote off Fred, and for Tucker this is the only chance of survival. Meanwhile, Fred is happy that their tribal council is going to have both Funafuti and Vaitupu witnessing it, because he’s going to reveal something that he thinks will shock the world. At Funafuti’s camp, Jidiro is quite sure that he’s in trouble, but he still has hope that Gabe and Infi will side with him. Joe, on the other hand, is really hoping that Infi and Gabe are on his side and are going to vote off Jidiro. He wants nothing more than for Jidiro to be out of the game. At Funafuti, Nick wants to try to turn Nico, Ryan and Beamen on each other, so he tells them that he has a hidden immunity idol and is going to play it on Chase. All three tribes go to tribal council and arrive at the same time. Vaitupu and Funafuti sit in the jury area so that they can watch Olosau’s tribal council. The host starts asking questions to Fred, but Fred interrupts him and gives a speech. This takes a lot of people by surprise, but the vote hasn’t happened yet. When everybody goes to vote, Tucker is still hoping that people will try to flush Fred’s idol and he’ll feel safe enough not to play it. This doesn’t happen, and Tucker is voted off 3-1. Olosau leave and go back to camp, Funafuti also leave, but Vaitupu stay behind and have their tribal council. Infi is happy to have immunity, and he and Gabe are in the driver’s seat, choosing which of Joe and Jidiro will be voted off. In the end, they decide they want to stick with the original Funafuti tribe and Jidiro is voted off 3-1. Once Vaitupu have returned to camp, Funafuti are brought back in for their own tribal council. People are still sceptical of Nick’s claims to have an idol, but once the votes have been cast he delivers and plays his hidden immunity idol on Chase. When the votes start to be read, they are revealed to be for Chase. Three votes are for Chase, with two to be read. These two votes are both for Ryan, so Ryan is voted out of the game. Voting Confessionals Olosau Vaitupu Funafuti Tribal Council Olosau Vaitupu Funafuti Trivia * This is the second time for the season that a hidden immunity idol has been played correctly. * This is the first time that there have been three people voted off in a single episode of SRorgs. * Joe had the most confessionals this episode with 5. ** Gabe, Chase and Tucker all had 0 Confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes